Merry Christmas Syaoran
by Angelic Land
Summary: Fai visits Syaoran for Christmas. Sparks fly! Idk what to say-I'm bad at summaries!


**Merry Christmas Syaoran**

 **It's that time of year again! Here's a little SyaoFai drabble I did. I just love this pairing. Cheers to the holiday season! I can't wait for Christmas! (P.S. I drew the cover art for this story, for those that care to know. I dunno why I felt like making that clear...anyway, enjoy!)**

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas," the boy sighed, looking out the window.

Syaoran had returned to Clow to pursue his career as an archaeologist after completing the quest to find Sakura's lost memories. Everything was much the same as it was before, except Sakura no longer felt anything for him. This was, as Yûko warned, the sacrifice he had to make in order to save her life.

Sometimes work got so tiring and dull, Syaoran wished his previous adventures had never come to an end. He missed Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. Without any method of interdimensional communication, he could only hope his friends were well in their respective countries.

Little did he know, a certain wizard was planning a special trip. The holidays were a trying time for him, especially—all alone atop a freezing mountain with nothing to keep him company but the ghosts of his mistakes. The reason he left in the first place was to run away from the past he feared to face. This time was different, but he almost wished it wasn't. At least he was going to see Syaoran and Sakura. The ruins in Clow, an ancient magical device, was the only place Fai knew of that had the power to serve as a portal. Without Yûko's aid, interdimensional travel could only be done with great difficulty. Even if she were still alive, he hadn't anything of sufficient value to offer her as payment.

It was Christmas Eve. The palace was filled with music and cheer, as the party was in full swing. Syaoran was dressed his best. He still couldn't get used to the fact that trying to impress Sakura wasn't going to work out the way it did in the past.

Fai cast his divination, and off he went to Clow. The voyage was long and difficult, but it felt quick and easy until reaching his destination. When he arrived, everything around him was pitch black. He was in the lowermost chamber of the ruins. He slowly made his way up the passageways to the surface. Inter-worldly travel inflicted tremendous strain on the body. Crossing a dimensional rift with a group of people dispersed the strain among those present, so the effects were much less severe. The wizard collapsed from exhaustion before reaching ground level.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was paying his respects to the princess at the grand party. She sat atop her throne, next to her brother, King Tōya. "Good evening, your highness."

"Good evening. Glad you could come, please enjoy yourself," Sakura said, dismissing him with a corny business grin.

After the boy walked away, Tōya commented on the rather cold exchange. "If you like that pesky kid at all, you'll make more of an effort not to be so indifferent with him. It's Christmas Eve, sis! What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I thought you were into him…I mean, he sacrificed a lot for your benefit," Tōya said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother. I've compensated Syaoran's efforts by granting him free tuition to Clow's university and setting him up in comfortable living facilities. To say a peasant like him deserves anything more from me would be absurd."

"I-I guess you're right… Nevermind," Tōya sighed.

Syaoran decided to take a stroll along the veranda overlooking the ruins. He leaned against the stone railing, cool gusts of wind rustling his neatly combed hair.

The next day, Christmas morning, the boy woke up from an awful dream. In it, he was running through a field of wildflowers with Sakura. The dream was lovely, but the realization that it was a mere fantasy was painstaking. The two were happy together at one time, but what was lost could not be brought back. Syaoran looked at the photo of his father on his dresser, as he often did.

Later, he took a walk down to the wings. While he was gone, the excavation team had made great progress on uncovering the vast structure beneath the ground. When the lonely archaeologist reached the entrance, he found Fai lying on the ground.

"Fai! How? Fai, wake up!" Syaoran shouted, kneeling beside the wizard.

He noticed the man's lips were cracked and dry, a sign of dehydration. Syaoran hoisted Fai onto his back, making haste up to his house. The wizard was very tall, but weighed comparatively little. Being that it was Christmas day, the medical center was closed.

When he reached his house, Syaoran laid Fai down on his bed. He dabbed the man's face with a wet cloth, hoping he would soon wake and be able to drink something.

"Why did you do this, Fai?" The boy sat next to his friend for some time. Nothing about his condition seemed very serious—he wasn't injured, he was breathing normally, and had a regular pulse, but Syaoran was no doctor and therefore worried awfully until Fai woke.

In the meantime, he wondered why the wizard had come to Clow in the first place. Clearly the journey took its toll on Fai, so it mustn't have been an easy task. Syaoran lit a fire and made some tea. When he heard his friend begin to stir, he rushed to his side immediately.

"Fai, are you awake now?" The concerned boy asked, softly.

Fai opened his big blue eyes, blinking several times before realizing where he was. "Syao! Oh my goodness, it's really you, isn't it?"

Syaoran smiled warmly. There was something about seeing the face of an old friend that made him feel at home. "Fai, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you! I've had enough of shiver city."

"Well, you should be more careful not to deplete your strength like that. Here, drink this." Syaoran handed Fai a cup of hot tea.

After taking a few sips of tea, Fai spoke. "Are you doing okay?"

"I guess so, yeah." There was a heaviness in Syaoran's voice. "What about you?"

"I'm great now that I'm here, but…I know you've been sad."

Syaoran remained silent for a few seconds. "It's the price I had to pay. I'm just glad she's alive and well."

Fai thought to himself. Maybe bringing that subject up now was a bad idea, so he changed it. "Hey, isn't it Christmas here?"

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?"

"We should celebrate!"

"How so?"

Fai thought for a moment. "Let's drink!"

"C'mon…really? You know I'm not really a big fan of drinking…"

"But it's Christmas! Live a little, Syao!"

The boy sighed, "Okay…"

Syaoran hadn't tapped into his father's liquor collection since he had no one to share it with, but this was the perfect occasion for opening a bottle or two. He retrieved a bottle of vintage whiskey and two glasses from a wooden cabinet across the room.

After a few drinks, Syaoran was feeling the effects, as was Fai.

"Hey, Fai…Tell me about yourself. You're so mysterious."

"Me, mysterious?" The wizard laughed. "It's no fun at the palace with no one around, so that's why I came here. I missed you very much."

The idea of being missed by the wizard generated a burning curiosity. "Well I missed you too," Syaoran said, moving closer to his friend.

Fai put his arm around the boy, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. They sat, watching the fire for a long time.

Syaoran hugged Fai, pulling him closer, so they were facing each other. "Syao?" The brunette didn't respond, but stared into his eyes, rather lustfully.

"Fai…kiss me. We don't need mistletoe for this occasion."

As it seemed he didn't have much choice in the matter, Fai did as he was told. He'd always had a guilty crush on Syaoran, anyway—and this definitely confirmed it. He gently cupped the boy's face and connected their mouths in a rough kiss.

"Ahh…that was…nice," Syaoran purred. "Can we keep going?"

Fai's eyes were darkening with desire as well. "Yes."

Before long, both males were lying in Syaoran's bed, making the most of their time together, per se. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard…" The boy said, groggily. "You're mine, Fai…mine…" Fai couldn't help but giggle at the lewd gesture.

Pretty soon, Syaoran passed out, his head resting on Fai's chest. The wizard stroked the boy's soft brown hair, gradually drifting off to sleep himself.

 **The end! ~for now~ *wink***


End file.
